


Sing for Me?

by Nowl



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fai is Like a Little Angsty, Fluff, Like a Really Little, M/M, set after Resevoir Chronicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane is a pretty good singer. Fai wants to hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeally love the idea that Kurogane would be good at singing. Like really love. So much.

Neither Syaoran nor Fai really pegged Kurogane as the creative type. Brilliant with a sword, absolutely, but neither of them would have associated him with things like art or music.

Which is why when the two of them and Mokona come back to the place they’re staying in this world (a small hotel suite in a high rise in some city none of them can remember the name of) they’re surprised so find the swordsman sitting in a chair on the balcony singing along with the radio. They’re even more surprised to find his voice is actually pretty good.

“Aww! Daddy can sing!” Mokana exclaims excitedly, hopping on Kurogane’s head.

Startled, Kurogane jumps slightly and, going with that momentum, throws himself up into standing. He swings around to look at Fai and Syaoran who are both still silent and frozen. “What’re you staring at?” he growls quietly, trying to play nonchalant.

If Fai notices the pink tint to the tips of the black-haired man’s ears, he doesn’t say anything. “Kuro-tan, that was –“

Kurogane shoves his hands in his pockets and brushes past his two companions brusquely. The door swings into a slam as he leaves their room.

“– beautiful.”

…..

“You have to swing a little harder than that, kid,” Kurogane says, shaking his head.

Syaoran, looking slightly flustered, bows his head in apology. “Sorry, I’ve never had to do this before!”

“Clearly,” Kurogane says, reaching to take the axe from the brunet. “Give it here, I’ll chop the wood, you go skin that deer for us.”

Syaoran hands over the heavy tool while he looks at the dead deer Kurogane had hunted for their dinner. He gulps nervously. Kurogane shakes his head with a chuckle. “For being so gung-ho about all this travelling, you’re very unprepared to do things like this for yourself.”

“I’m sorry!” Syaoran says, feeling silly for feeling so useless out here.

It’s another cold world, like Fai’s, but they weren’t dropped in a village so they have to find all their food themselves. And provide their own warmth. And hope they don’t freeze while they’re sleeping. Actually, they were lucky enough to have found an empty cabin in the endless forest they landed in.

Kurogane shakes his head and drops his free hand on top of the kid’s mop of brown hair. “Don’t sweat it, it’s not your fault you grew up in a desert.”

Syaoran smiles up at the taller man. “I’ll go carry what firewood we have into the cabin.”

While Syaoran picks up some wood and starts running toward the cabin, Kurogane calls after him, “Send that mage out here to see if he’ll skin this thing for us!”

What wood they found earlier is sitting in a heap in the fireplace, barely a kindling. The lanky blonde is going around the room muttering some spell at the walls. Mokona appears to be trying to light a fire but Syaoran can’t be sure. He kneels by the puffball. “What’s Fai doing?”

Mokona perks up at the sound of Syaoran’s voice. “He’s enchanting the walls so it’ll stay warm in here once we light a fire!”

Syaoran smiles and sets the firewood in the fireplace. “That’s very nice of him.”

Mokona hops up on Syaoran’s shoulder and whispers very close to his ear, “I think Daddy made Mommy sad.”

Syaoran cocks an eyebrow, confused, he hasn’t noticed if the adults have been arguing at all lately. “What makes you say that?”

Mokona shrugs. “He was sighing and making his thinking face after you and Kurogane went outside earlier.”

“Have you asked Fai yourself?”

“Asked me what?” Fai asks, a cheerful smile back on his face now that he’s done with his spell.

Mokona has an apprehensive look on her face for a moment but bounces over to Fai when Syaoran nods at her. “Why do you look upset?” she asks, seating herself on Fai’s shoulder.

He is taken aback for a moment. “Do I look upset?”

Syaoran shrugs. “She sure seems to think so.”

“You have this face –“ Mokona imitates Fai’s concentrated face. “And you keep sighing.”

Fai breathes a chuckle and pats her head. “I’m alright,” he says with a smile. “I’ve just had something on my mind lately.”

Syaoran perks up at that. “Like what? Is it something I can help with?”

“Me too! I wanna help too!” Mokona shouts.

The door swings open, Kurogane striding in with his arms full of firewood. “It better be carrying firewood you wanna help with,” he hisses, setting his armload down by the fireplace.

Syaoran looks flustered. “I’m so sorry! I meant to come back out!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies and stretches his arms above his head. “Mage, do you know how to skin an animal so we can cook it?”

Fai shrugs with a grin. “I can give it a try.”

Kurogane makes a face. “Never mind, I’ll do that too I guess.”

“Thank you, Kuro-tan~”

With that, Kurogane disappears back outside. “I’m going to go watch him,” Syaoran says.

“Have fun,” Fai replies and waves as Syaoran goes to catch up with Kurogane.

As soon as the door closes again, Fai sighs and walks over to the fireplace. Mokona frowns as she watches him.

…..

“It’s too bad Sakura couldn’t be here too,” Tomoyo says with a small pout.

“Sorry,” Syaoran says, rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish. “We all just thought it would be easier if she stayed back home.”

Tomoyo nods in understanding. “I just hope the dresses I made her still fit whenever you can get back to Clow Country to give them to her.”

Fai looks at the package sitting between himself and Syaoran on the couch, filled with dresses Tomoyo made for Sakura while waiting to see her again. Fai would’ve asked Mokona to send it to Watanuki to hold for them until they could see Sakura, but the little fluff ball is off with Kurogane while he gets his mechanical arm tuned up.

“Are you feeling alright, Fai?” Tomoyo asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He pulls his face into a grin immediately. “Absolutely!”

Syaoran makes a concerned face. “Since Mokona mentioned it, I’ve been noticing it too. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Fai makes a face. “What’s there to be upset about? Things have been pretty calm for us recently.”

Syaoran and Tomoyo both shrug. Syaoran says, “I just think it’s funny Kurogane hasn’t mentioned it yet because he’s usually the first to notice when you’re being moody.”

Fai waves his hand dismissively. “That’s ‘cause I’m being extra careful around him.”

“So there is something going on!” Tomoyo says, bouncing in her seat with a grin. “Ooo! Tell us! I like hearing some good gossip.”

Fai sighs. “It’s no big deal, really,” he says. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“About what?” Syaoran asks.

“You know how we walked in on Kurogane singing that –“

“Kurogane sings?!” Tomoyo exclaims excitedly, looking like her head’s spinning.

Fai chuckles at her. “Yes, very well, in fact. The problem is he hasn’t done it at all since the day we caught him and I really want to hear him again.”

“Is that all?” Syaoran asks with a small smile.

“What do you mean ‘is that all’?” Fai replies. “I don’t want him to think I’m making fun of him if I ask him to do it again.”

Tomoyo chuckles. “I actually think he’d be _happy_ to do it for you,” she says.

Fai makes a face. “But he was so angry when all we did was walk in and hear him.”

“He was probably just embarrassed,” Tomoyo replies. “If you just tell him you liked it, I’m sure he’d sing again!”

…..

Kurogane notices very quickly that there’s something up with Fai.

As soon as they left Piffle the blonde started looking twitchy when they were left alone together. The entire time they were getting ready for bed their first night in the next world, Fai looked like he had something to say but couldn’t spit it out.

Kurogane thought it was a little bit too funny to ask what was wrong just yet.

But days slipped into a week, which turned into two weeks (or so he guesses, all the dimension travel is really messing with his perception of time).

“I just don’t know what to do.”

He catches Fai’s voice around the corner before he walks in the room where his blonde lover is sitting with Syaoran and Mokona. He almost rounds the corner when –

“I just get so nervous every time I’m around him, I can’t say it.”

Kurogane freezes. He knows Fai has had something on his mind but the conversation he’s hearing now sounds kind of morbid. Something unfamiliar twists in his stomach uncomfortably.

“You just need to get it over with,” Syaoran says. “Quick, and if he says no then you can come up with a new plan.”

Say no to what?

Fai sighs. “I’ll tell him later then, I guess.”

Kurogane hears what sounds like Syaoran patting Fai’s back. “It’ll be fine, I know it.”

Kurogane wants to go around the corner and ask what’s going on.

“I know,” Fai says. “I can even ask him to just sing me one song so it doesn’t sound like a lot.”

Kurogane goes rigid, standing completely straight. What? Sing? Suddenly it clicks.

Fai just wants him to sing again. He feels his ears heat up. He thought they thought he was weird for singing but Fai has apparently been agonizing over this for a while.

He smirks, beginning to piece together a plan.

…..

Fai is _incredibly_ disappointed when it seems like Kurogane is actively trying to avoid him for the next few days.

He is pretty happy, though, when the next world they land in is Clow Country, where they’ll be guaranteed a comfortable place to sleep. Sakura practically tackles Syaoran in excitement when she hears they’ve arrived. “Syaoran!”

The two of them hit the sand, embracing. “Hi,” Syaoran replies, laughing.

Sakura holds his cheeks and kisses all over his face. “You guys are finally here! I’ve missed you.”

She gets up so Syaoran doesn’t get _too_ much sand in his clothes, and hugs Fai and Kurogane.

“How are you, princess?” Fai asks with a smile.

“Super excited now that you’re all here,” she says. “I have to tell my brother you’re here, we’re having dinner soon and we’ll have to make sure we have enough for everyone.”

“Go on,” Kurogane says. “I’ll catch up.”

Fai has to fight the frown he feels coming on. “Where are you going?” he asks.

Kurogane picks up Mokona. “I have to go see if I can buy something in town.”

Sakura makes a confused face at him. “What do you need? I’m sure we could have someone pick it up for you so you can come in and relax.”

“Nah,” he replies. “I wanted to take a walk anyway.”

“Okay,” she replies with a half-pout. “Don’t take too long.”

Kurogane grins at her. “I won’t, I promise.”

Sakura takes Syaoran and Fai’s hands. “C’mon, you two are definitely coming with me. I want to hear all about where you’ve been since we last saw each other.”

She leads them into the castle where Fai mostly listens while Syaoran excitedly recounts their adventures. He’s too busy worrying about where Kurogane went.

“Fai?” Sakura asks.

“Hn?”

“You’re chewing your nails,” she says. “I’ve never seen you do that before.”

Fai looks down to see marks on his nails from his teeth. “Whoops,” he says and locks his hands together on his lap, smiling. “I didn’t even notice.”

She frowns. “What’s the matter?”

Syaoran sighs. “He was going to ask Kurogane to sing for him hut Kurogane’s been making excuses to be busy so he hasn’t had a chance to ask yet.”

“Maybe he’s just busy?” Sakura asks hopefully.

Fai frowns. “Never this busy. We haven’t even shared a bed for the last few days.”

Sakura scoots over and rubs his back. “I’m sure he has a good reason. Kurogane would never purposely hurt your feelings.”

Fai nods. “He’s just making me nervous.”

Mokona comes back without Kurogane, happily hopping over and directly onto Sakura’s lap. “Where’d he go?” Syaoran asks.

Mokona grins. “It’s a secret!”

Fai makes a face. “A secret?”

Mokona nods but they turns back to Sakura. “Tomoyo sent a gift for you! Do you want to open it?”

Fai gets up as Mokona and Sakura chat over the dresses from Piffle’s Tomoyo. He flops himself on the bed of the room Sakura had set aside for him and Kurogane. He sighs and stares out the window.

It’s lonely when Kurogane keeps secrets from him.

…..

Kurogane isn’t there for dinner.

Fai is confused when neither Sakura nor Syaoran seem at all bothered by it. “It’s a secret, Fai,” Mokona says with a smile. “He’ll be back soon, I promise!”

Fai only picks at his dinner, mostly just feeling like moping. Sakura and Syaoran share a secret smile as Fai gets up when he’s done eating.

“I’m going to turn in for the night,” he says.

“Good night, Fai,” Sakura says with a smile. “Sweet dreams.”

“To you as well, princess,” he replies with a smile before taking his leave.

He meanders to his room, walking slowly until he hears a strange noise. Music, his brain supplies, is coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

He’s confused to find it’s coming from his own room.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he opens the door.

Kurogane is seated on their bed playing some kind of stringed instrument Fai can’t remember ever seeing before. He freezes in the doorway when a deep, sweet voice fills the room.

He doesn’t know what the words mean (Mokona can’t, or more likely just isn’t, translating the lyrics) but he finds it really doesn’t matter. Kurogane’s voice is sinking into his every pore and wrapping his soul in a warm feeling he can’t pin a name on.

Fai doesn’t realize until his vision gets blurry that he’s started crying. Kurogane stops when he notices as well. “What’s wrong?” he asks, slightly panicked.

Fai shakes his head with a chuckle. “Don’t mind me, keep going.”

Kurogane makes a face. “Come sit down first.”

Fai closes the door and crawls onto the bed, sitting so his chest is pressed against Kurogane’s back. He smiles when the dark haired man begins singing again because the vibrations reverberate through his own body, making him feel even warmer. Fai leans up to lave kisses on the back of Kurogane’s neck as he continues, he smiles softly when he notices how red his lover’s ears are.

So embarrassed but still he continues.

When the song is finally over, Fai leans further forward to place a kiss on Kurogane’s lips. “Thank you,” he says with a grin, hugging him.

“All you had to do was ask,” Kurogane replies, kissing Fai again.

Fai, finally happy again, moves the instrument off Kurogane’s lap so he can sit there instead. “Where did that come from?”

“Watanuki sent it over for me, I have to give it back later.”

“I meant the song,” Fai says with a chuckle.

“Oh,” Kurogane replies, his ears turning pink again. “That was nothing. Just an old song I heard a lot as a kid.”

“But you memorized it so it must be special.”

Kurogane shrugs. “I memorized a lot of songs as a kid, that wasn’t the only one.”

Fai grins. “Sing another for me then.”

Kurogane kisses him first.


End file.
